<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Yet Warm by RCadion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490610">Cold Yet Warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RCadion/pseuds/RCadion'>RCadion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romance, Sonails - Freeform, Sonic x tails - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RCadion/pseuds/RCadion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic and Tails are trapped inside due to tons of snow. But as the snow falls, Tails is ready to open the door to his feelings...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miles "Tails" Prower &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold Yet Warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Sonic opened the curtains of the window, his eyes were flooded with a flash of white. Once his eyes adjusted, he saw a field of snow, all around the house. </p><p>“Hey, Tails?” Sonic yelled. </p><p>Sonic heard the sound of sock-covered paws rushing down the stairs, and all of a sudden, Tails crashed into the blue hedgehog. </p><p>“What is it?” Tails asked. </p><p>“Uh... you ought to see this, little buddy.” </p><p>Tails tried to look out of the window, but he was too short to be able to see the snow. So he walked over to a nearby bookshelf, and pulled out a pair of large books. Then, he stacked them up, and he was finally able to see the copious amounts of snow that was around the duo’s house. </p><p>“Woah, there’s so much snow!” Tails beamed. “You wanna go out and have a snowball fight?” </p><p>“Let’s do it!” Sonic replied. </p><p>But when the blue hedgehog tried to open the door, it didn’t budge. So he tried to open it again. But the result was the same. </p><p>“Tails...” he moaned. “We’re stuck inside.” </p><p>In a bout of rage and sadness, Sonic stomped off upstairs. </p><p>“Sonic, wait-” Tails started. But before he could finish his sentence, Sonic slammed the door to his and Tails’ bedroom. </p><p>“Stupid snow...” Sonic grumbled. “Whenever I want to go out and have some fun... it ruins my day...” </p><p>Sonic ripped off his mittens, and his scarf, and threw his snow boots across the room. He then hopped back onto his bed, and angrily tucked himself in. </p><p>==========================================================================================</p><p>Back downstairs, Tails was putting the books he used to see out of the window. But when he put in the final book in, a bunch of books fell down, and the fox barely avoided them. During the process of putting the pile of books back, he spotted one which he hadn’t seen before – it looked like a diary. When he looked at the cover, it read “Sonic’s diary.” </p><p>“Should I read this?” Tails thought. “No, it’s his diary! He deserves to have this kept private.” </p><p>Tails put the diary back on the shelf, but then, he immediately picked it back up. </p><p>“Eh, maybe a quick peek wouldn’t hurt.” </p><p>When Tails opened the diary, he couldn’t believe his eyes. </p><p>“Day 22,” Tails read. “Who would have thought it? I’m in love with Tails! He’s so kind! He’s always there for me, even during the darkest of times. I just... I love him! Ever since I saved him from drowning in the swamp, he’s just made me so much happier! I just can’t stop thinking about him! But does he love me too? I don’t know if I should confess my feelings to him or not. What should I do?” </p><p>Tails closed the diary. “I... I love Sonic as well.” he thought. “But I can’t let him know that I read his diary... Oh, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do?” </p><p>==========================================================================================</p><p>A few hours later, Tails walked in to the bedroom, where Sonic was trying to fall asleep. </p><p>“Sonic...?” Tails whispered. </p><p>“Yeah?” Sonic groaned. “I’m not exactly in a good mood at the moment, buddy.” </p><p>Sonic turned himself around, and saw Tails, who was clearly holding something behind him. </p><p>“Sonic, I’ve got something to admit.” Tails nervously said. “I... I... I love you! Ever since you rescued me from drowning in the swamp, I’ve always been in love with you. I’ve always wanted to do... everything with you!” </p><p>Sonic rapidly shook his head, trying to make sense of what his friend just said. </p><p>“W-what?” Sonic questioned. “Are you serious?” </p><p>“Of course I am!” Tails smiled, pulling a piece of paper out of one of his fluffy tails. “And here’s a gift I made for you!” </p><p>The sweet little fox handed Sonic the piece of paper, revealing it to be a collage of photos that the two had taken with each other. In the centre, there was the first picture the two had taken together, of them at Emerald Hill, with the Death Egg falling in the background. Above it, there was text, which read “Sonic and Tails Forever!” Sonic smiled, but it was clear that he wasn’t interested. </p><p>“Tails, I know you’re my friend,” Sonic sighed. “But I know that if I got with you... it wouldn’t end well. You’ll be worried about everything that I do, and I don’t want that stress put on your shoulders. I just want my friends to be happy. And if that means having to lose connection, then so be it.”   </p><p>Tails began to tear up. “You... you don’t love me?” he cried. “I... I guess I can’t stop you... I-I just hope we can still stay friends. I... I... I just need some time to myself...” </p><p>Tails ran out of the room, sobbing. </p><p>“Tails, please, I didn’t-” Sonic started. But before he could finish his sentence, the door closed. Sonic, feeling bad about making Tails cry, went over to his fox friend’s bed, and grabbed his teddy bear. </p><p>“Why did I say it like that?” Sonic thought. “I should have just said that I’m not ready, not that I don’t want to be with him at all. I love him. Why did I make him cry?” </p><p> He then got back into his bed, and fell into a deep sleep, clutching Tails’ teddy bear. Then, he began to dream. </p><p>==========================================================================================</p><p>The sky was blue, and the clouds were gone. Sonic sped through the lush greenery of Seaside Hill, with Tails just barely keeping up with him. When he reached a spot underneath a cliff, he stopped, and lay a towel down on a small beach. But before Sonic could lie down in it, Tails soared down, and lay down exactly where Sonic wanted to sit. </p><p>“Tails!” Sonic whinged. “I was going to sit there!” </p><p>“You snooze, you lose, Sonic!” Tails smirked. </p><p>In Sonic’s anger, a grin was barely visible. His personality was rubbing off on his best friend. And once he’d calmed down, he sat down next to the towel, and pulled a chilli dog out of his backpack. But before he could consume it, he saw Tails briefly turn into a red-eyed doll that resembled the two-tailed fox. </p><p>“You okay, little buddy?” Sonic asked. </p><p>“I’m fine!” Tails replied. “Why are you asking?” </p><p>“Well, you... well... never mind.” </p><p>==========================================================================================</p><p>And just then, Sonic woke up. </p><p>Once Sonic had eaten his breakfast, which consisted of a sausage and microwaved fries. Tails was asleep, so the blue hedgehog took the opportunity to write in his diary. </p><p>“Day 23,” Sonic wrote. “I didn’t do it. I rejected him. I was a coward. Tails is sad now, and it’s all my fault. I love him. I really do.” </p><p>Writing that upset Sonic deeply. As a result, he began crying, and the tears made the bottom of the page wet. To keep his mind off of it, Sonic decided to go back to the kitchen, and cook some more food. He decided to cook something that both him and Tails liked – Chilli Dogs. They were simple to cook, he just had to put hot dog sausages into a saucepan and wait for a few minutes. Then, he just had to put them into some buns, and coat them in onions, cheese and chilli sauce. </p><p>==========================================================================================</p><p>A few minutes later, once the Chilli Dogs were done, Sonic went to eat one. But before he put the Chilli-coated sausage in a bun into his mouth, he put it down. He was too miserable to want to eat anything, so he decided to leave it out for Tails. And seemingly right on cue, the two-tailed fox walked downstairs, still moping from what happened yesterday. </p><p>“Hey, Tails.” Sonic softly said. “I... cooked you some Chilli Dogs!” </p><p>“Thanks,” Tails sorrowfully spoke. “But... I... I just need some time to myself. I can’t eat this...” </p><p>Tails walked out of the kitchen, leaving Sonic alone. Then, he put the chilli dog in the fridge, in case Tails wanted it later. And with nothing else to do, Sonic lay back down on the couch, and began writing in his diary again. </p><p>“I cooked a chilli dog,” he wrote. “but for some reason, I didn’t want it. So I gave it to Tails, but he rejected it as well. It’s oka-” Before Sonic could finish writing the sentence, he scribbled it out. “It’s not okay. He hates me. I hate myself. I should just give up and say goodbye to everyone. I should just start a new life, and forget the person I once was.” </p><p>Sonic put his diary down, went to the corner of the room, and began crying uncontrollably. </p><p>==========================================================================================</p><p>A few minutes later, Tails walked back in, and wiped the tears off of his face with his tails. And then, he saw Sonic, sat in the corner, with his head in his hands. </p><p>“Sonic?” Tails softly said, walking over to the blue hedgehog. “Are you okay?” </p><p>“Yes, of course I am.” Sonic growled, sadly. “Why wouldn’t I be?” </p><p>“But... but you’re crying!” </p><p>“I’m okay, I swear!” </p><p>“You’re not! Why else would you be crying?” </p><p>“I... I... I’m... Leave me alone!” </p><p>Sonic stood up, and ran off back upstairs, still crying. Tails, still in shock, looked over to the couch, and noticed Sonic’s diary, wide open. Curiously, he picked it up, and what the love of his life wrote shocked him. To take his mind off of it, he went upstairs to take a nap. </p><p>==========================================================================================</p><p>In the bedroom, Sonic began fidgeting in his bed, and whimpering. It was clear that something was up. </p><p>==========================================================================================</p><p>In Sonic’s dream, he was happy. He’d finally gotten with Tails, and now lived in a beach-side condo in Station Square. Once he’d fullly woken up, he walked back into his bedroom, and saw a familiar red gem poking out from under the blanket. </p><p>“Tails?” </p><p>Sonic took the blanket off of the bed, and saw not Tails, but the Tails Doll. And this time, it didn’t transform back into Tails. </p><p>The door to the condo burst open, as Sonic shot out, with the Tails doll giving chase. The blue hedgehog ran out of the tower, and into the bustling city of Station Square. But he didn’t get far. As when he reached a crosswalk, the Tails Doll mysteriously appeared in front of him, holding a bloodied knife. And within seconds, the doll lunged at Sonic, trying to stab him. Sonic stepped to the side, dodging the knife. But then, he heard the knife go through his chest, and he woke up. </p><p>“TAILS!” Sonic cried, diving onto the bed. But his friend wasn’t there. “W-where are you? I-I had a nightmare...!” </p><p>But Tails still didn’t appear. And then, he heard fumbling coming from downstairs. Worriedly, he crawled down the stairs. </p><p>==========================================================================================</p><p>Downstairs, he saw Tails, wearing a scarf and some mittens. </p><p>“T-Tails?” he stammered. </p><p>Tails said nothing, and tried to open the door. So Sonic, on instinct, ran over to Tails, and hugged his legs. </p><p>“Sonic?” Tails questioned. </p><p>“I had a nightmare...” Sonic sobbed. </p><p>Suddenly, the door flung open, and both Sonic and Tails were covered in snow. </p><p>“I-I’m so cold...” Sonic stuttered. </p><p>“T-The workshop’s g-got good h-heating.” Tails stammered. “W-we can go in there.” </p><p>“I-I’ll just g-grab a blanket... t-to keep us w-w-warm...” </p><p>==========================================================================================</p><p>In the workshop, Sonic and Tails were wrapped in a blanket together. Sonic blushed, as he got ready to let out his secret. </p><p>“Tails?” Sonic sighed. “I’ve realised what I said to you before was wrong. I just... I wasn’t ready. And I’ll confess it.” The blue hedgehog began rubbing his cheek on Tails’ cheek. “I love you as well. All those times that you’ve saved me, all the times that you’ve supported me, I’ve always enjoyed being with you! Let’s just forget the mistakes we made in the past, and start over, as a couple. If you don’t want me after what I said, I understand. I should have just... phrased it better.” </p><p>“Sonic, please.” Tails replied. “I need some time.” </p><p>“It’s fine. I’ll just stay here for a bit. It’s been a wild couple of days.” </p><p>“You know what? Just for you, I’ll sleep down here with you.” </p><p>“That sounds great!” </p><p>==========================================================================================</p><p>Within a few minutes, Sonic had drifted off into a deep sleep, but Tails was still awake. He’d been thinking about what Sonic said to him only a few minutes earlier. And he was finally ready to talk to the love of his life. </p><p>“Sonic!” he whispered, making the blue hedgehog wake up almost immediately. </p><p>“What is it?” he replied. “If it’s about my confession, then I’m okay. I was harsh on you, and I understand why you’d not want me anymore.” </p><p>“I would never do that to you, Sonic. You’re my best friend- no, you’re the love of my life, and I’ll always love you until the end of time. There’s no need for you to apologise.” </p><p>Tails began nuzzling Sonic’s cheek, and he nuzzled back. And soon, the two were fast asleep, holding each other’s hands. They were finally together, and they couldn’t be happier.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>